


I Never Wanted This

by wisdomofme



Series: FT Angst Week 2015 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, FTAngstWeek, FTAngstWeek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofme/pseuds/wisdomofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 5 of FT Angst Week: Gone Forever<br/>There was only one person who could stand against Zeref's strongest demon and he had always told her that she was the strongest of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Wanted This

Natsu pressed his face into the rubble that littered the ground, grinning as he felt a twinge of pain and a line of warm blood slide down his cheek.

He was back.

In the back of his mind he registered the sound of buildings crumbling and the cries of the town’s people, but he paid them no mind. They were safe now.

There was no more fighting, no screams of pain as another one of his friends were beaten by his own two hands. No more pleas for him to remember who he was. The problem had never been about him forgetting.

Truly it had been that he had remembered too much.

But E.N.D was gone now, beaten by the only person who could stand against the strongest of Zeref’s demons.

“Natsu! _Natsu!_ ”

He had always told her that she was the strongest of them all.

“Natsu,” he felt the warm tears fall on the back of his neck, and he couldn’t help but grimace as she rolled him over.

He hated it when she cried.

“I’m sorry,” his angel, Lucy, whispered, her hair in a tangled mess and her normally smooth skin littered with scratches. “I didn’t want this. I _never_ _wanted this!_ ”

Her frantic hands attempted to smooth his bloody hair out of his eyes, but quickly gave up in favour of scrubbing at the tear tracks on her cheeks. But she only succeeded in smearing his blood across her face with her own trembling fingers.

“Please be okay,” a hiccup erupted from her mouth as she pressed her ear to his chest, searching for a heartbeat.

That was when Natsu realized that he had stopped breathing when he saw her.

A gasping breath filled his lungs with much needed air and caused Lucy to tumble back with fright. But the moment her eyes caught his, she sobbed his name again and threw her arms around his neck.

“Natsu. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she cried, and probably would’ve carried on longer if he hadn’t moved his hand to her shoulder.

It hurt, everything hurt, but moving his arm was less painful then watching her cry.

“Don’t- Don’t be sorry,” he wheezed as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. “You were awesome.”

And she had been.

Being full conscious while that monster had controlled his body had made Natsu feel violated in too many ways to count, but he had forgotten all about that when Lucy walked onto the battlefield. Because she had shone.

And E.N.D had trembled.

Lucy fretted over Natsu’s injured body, trying to encourage him to lay back down, before she gave up and slid in behind him so she could rest his head on her lap.

Just like old times.

“But you’re so badly hurt and it’s all my fault,” she attempted to stifle another sob with her palm, but it seem almost as if nothing could stop her tears.

“I guess you could say,” Natsu croaked but somehow still managed to muster up the energy for a grin. “You over did it.”

For a moment Lucy just looked at Natsu in teary eyed confusion before the phrase clicked in her mind.

“Don’t be stupid,” she cried, as her tears increased ten-fold and her trembling lips forced themselves into a smile. “I don’t overdo anything!”

And for a moment Natsu was pleased, pleased that he’d taken her mind off things, even for a second, but then he began to cough. His chest lurched and he tried to sit up, before slumping back into Lucy’s lap was a breathless wheeze and warm liquid dribbled over his lips. The disgusting tang of iron filled his mouth and he knew that there would be no bouncing back from this one.

“Damn,” he muttered as his chest heaved again, preparing for another fit. “That kinda hurt.”

Lucy stared at him in horror before her head jolted up and she began to scan the deserted battlefield.

“Help! Please! Is Wendy there? Natsu needs help!” her voice echoed around them, but Natsu knew it was pointless.

E.N.D had made sure that there would be no one nearby if he was to fall.

It was a shame he had underestimated Lucy.

But, even as he looked back to her to tell this, he found that his sight was failing. Even the light that had always radiated from Lucy was beginning to blur at the edges. The vacant and crumbling buildings behind her had already vanished into darkness.

This was it, if he wanted to tell her then this was his last chance.

“Luce,” his voice cracked and her eyes shot back to his face, her expression telling him that she knew what he was going to say.

And she didn’t want to hear it.

“No!” she cried out, her hands clutching his shirt and pulling herself closer to him. “Don’t say anything! You need to rest!”

But he couldn’t let this go unsaid.

“Luce,” he tried again as the details of her face began to blur together. “I couldn’t have found a better partner, you know? We made a lot of fun memories, right?”

A sob broke from Lucy’s chest as she buried her face in his shoulder, her warm tears sliding down the skin of his neck.

“They were the best.”

Her voice was muffled and soft, but Natsu had never missed a word she had ever spoken. Broken pain filled every inch of his body as he draped his arm over her back, but he had one last thing to say. One last thing she needed to know.

And with his final breath he whispered in her ear.

“You were incredible.”

And then she was gone, forever out of his reach.

**Author's Note:**

> So, because of life, I shall be posting the last few chapters of FT Angst Week each Friday for the next... I think three weeks? I wish that I'd managed to get all of these prompts out on time, but things happen, so thank you for being so patient!!!


End file.
